Gift of the Noble Thief
Gift of the Noble Thief also known as "Testament of the King of Thieves" is the ability wielded by those who possess the blood of the hero Robin Hood. The power is stronger in those who are his direct descendants but the ability can also be passed on to others via blood transfusions or literal consumption of his descendants' blood. Jaime Hood, the Defender of Demons, one of the four knights of the Demon Council is the first to reveal this ability. Summary Robin Hood is a hero from legend most famous for "robbing from the rich and giving to the poor" he was a very skilled archer and swordsman alongside his merry men. He is often portrayed or regarded as a knight or even a saint despite having no affiliation with knighthood or religion. His most famous adventure that gave him fame was when he fought and stole all the money from a Demon Lord who had been oppressing and stealing from all his human citizens and using his army to kill and attack anyone who tried to revolt or resist. After stealing all the money from the Demon Lord he was then challenged to a fight where he cut off his head. He then became known as a hero. Despite his accomplishments it is revealed that most heroes have little to no respect for the Robin Hood name due to his story being watered down as time went on and him being portrayed more as a joke or comical character. It is because of this that Jamie Hood joined the Demon Council in order to bring respect to his family. Powers and Abilities The ability grants the user absolute thievery, allowing them to steal any object or ability from a person. This ability can range from things like money to even the ability to steal the holy or demonic sword from a trained swordsman or even traits or abilities that a person possesses. For example, they could take the abilities granted to a devil by evil pieces traits (for example a knight's speed or a rook's strength) they could steal magic abilities or even traits like knowledge, light abilities from a angel/fallen angel, and even abilities belonging to a member of the 72 Pillars. However it is shown to not completely take the ability from said person but only a portion of it, shown when Jaime Hood stole some of Ichiro's soul flames but he was still able to conjure soul flames but they were weaker. This is shown to be temporary depending on the degree and amount of energy the Robin Hood descendant used to take the ability. A glowing bright light will appear in the user's palm once they close their fist and then the object or trait they stole will appear in their hands and the person they stole it from will feel as though something is missing. The major drawback of this ability is the "noble" aspect of it. The wielder is shown to be incapable of actually using said object or ability they steal. For example, if Jaime were to steal a holy sword he would be unable to wield it in battle, if he stole money it would turn to ashes in his hands if he tried to spend it, if he stole knowledge it would give him a headache if he tried to recall it. This means that a descendant of Robin Hood can only give these abilities or items to someone else to use thus why it's known as "noble thievery". Another drawback is they have to be in their line of sight during the process so if they continue to move around it will be difficult for them to take it. Trivia * I thought of this ability after watching the thief ability on Konosuba. * The gif use for this image is from Konosuba. * Jaime's appearance is based off of the main character from Konosuba. Category:Fanon ability